The Weight A Hero Can't Bear Part 6
by FanofTrueLove
Summary: The tale continues as Oliver and co. try to rescue their friend. Will they find their friend or more questions? Thank you guys and girls for your support and feel free to rate, review, or PM me.


The doctor stood at his control panel and continued to monitor Clark's condition as it went into the sixth hour of treatment. He noticed his vital levels were beginning to drop again. Knowing full well that he was not allowed to let Clark die, he turned the dials on his control panel that allowed sunlight to filter into the room and into Clark's body. The platforms underneath Clark began to illuminate artificial sunlight that boosted his vital signs just above where they were before. After checking the vital signs and taking note of the treatments progression proximity alarms began to sound throughout the room. "Warning! Warning! Trespassers are inside the building! All security measures have been activated," said the computerized security system.

"On screen," the doctor said and a live security feed came up on one of the monitors to show Green Arrow and his cohorts heading through the building at an alarming rate. "Oh no," he said.

The doctor sprung from his control panels and ran down the hallway to the only other illuminated room in the facility. He burst through the door and slammed his hands on the desk and exclaimed, "They're here!"

On the other side of the desk the swivel chair turned to face the doctor revealing the mastermind to Clark's agony. Sitting in their chair they looked at the doctor and smiled, "Are you really that surprised?"

"You guaranteed me that they would not come back here and you said that you had those people chasing false leads. You told me that it would be safe here."

"Well obviously these people are more resourceful than I had originally anticipated." The mastermind stood from their chair and walked to the other side of the desk to face the doctor. Extending their hand to his she said, "I would like to thank you for your contribution to the plan, but now it is time to move on the reserve plan."

Before the doctor could question her statement he felt the cool steel of a knife being thrust into his abdomen. He buckled under the pain and grabbed the woman's shoulder to gain stability. He stared down at the knife and watched as she pulled it from his chest letting him bleed out. Before he collapsed he lifted his gaze to look back up and started to ask but was cut off by her, "It's nothing personal but you were a liability to the success of the plan. The only reason you were assigned to this position was because I knew you were easy to eliminate."

With that he fell to the floor with his hands to his chest trying to stop the bleeding. She silently stood above him watching him squirm as he tried to hold on to his life as it slipped away from him. Seconds passed and the doctor lay still on the floor with his blood still spilling out onto the floor and his former employer walking back to other side of the desk grabbing some papers. She started to walk over to her briefcase and bent to grab it before an arrow flew into the wall, nearly hitting her hand. "Stop right there," Green Arrow said as he stood with another pointed at her. "I want you to tell me who you are, what you're doing here, and why you just killed that man."

Without missing a beat the women threw the knife at Green Arrow's head and lunged for her briefcase. The Emerald Archer easily deflected it with an arrow, spun around to face the women again with his another arrow aimed in-between her eyes. "That wasn't a very clear answer," he said, "you should try actually using your words."

The unknown women faced him, briefcase in hand and said, "Ask Chloe." With that and a bright flash of green light she disappeared. Oliver lowered his bow and looked around completely confused by what had just transpired. He started to look around the room for useful information but before he could he heard a blood curtailing scream. "Dinah," he yelled as he ran down the hallway into a large open room. Before him Clark stood holding Dinah several feet off the ground against the wall. Throughout the room the other members of the team laid unconscious. Oliver turned back to Clark and ran up to him trying to release Dinah from his grasp. "Clark! What are you doing?! We're your friends; we were trying to rescue you!"

Clark dropped Dinah to the floor and he turned to Oliver as she caught her breath. "There you go, we ne-"Oliver couldn't finish his statement as Clark grabbed his neck and threw him across the room like toy. Flying threw the wall Oliver landed on the floor in another hallway, he slowly picked himself up just in time for Clark to lift him against the wall in the same manner he did Dinah. "Clark," he said as he gasped for air, he looked into his friend's eyes trying to find the reason for his brutality. Instead of the warm and friendly gaze he usually saw from Clark all he saw was emptiness and desolation. Summoning the last bit of his strength, Oliver grabbed an arrow from his quiver and pointed it at Clark. The metal arrowhead released a green gas that slowly made Clark loosen his grip and allow Oliver to catch his breath.

Clark slowly lowered Oliver to the floor and released his grip on his throat. Once he did he fell to his knees with his eyes becoming heavy until he passed out onto the floor. Oliver leaned against the wall as he caught his breath and removed his hood and sunglasses as he rubbed his throat trying to sooth the pain. Dinah walked over to him and asked, "What happened to him?"

Oliver turned his gaze to Dinah then back to Clark and said, "I don't know but whatever is going on here is bigger than what we originally expected." They both stood there in silence as they stared at their friend but more importantly the monstrosity he wore on his back.


End file.
